moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
SoAMission8-31
Sentinels of Azeroth: Mission Pyrewood Village The young mage walks into the chambers of Rhonin with a purpose. One does not disturb the leader of the Kirin Tor simply on a whim. “I have the report that you questioned about sir,” he said as he came to a halt before Rhonin. The Archmage turned to from his view of the city of Dalaran to look at his underling, “Very well, let’s here it then.” The young mage nodded in respect and began to divulged the information… “At the eight toll of the eight hour on last eve, Commander Breetie Stronghammer along with Chancellor Istaar Icarus held a briefing for their Company informing them of your request. Though, I fear, we were not able to grant them much information over recent events your Sentinels took up the torch and moved forward…” The mages pauses as Rhonin holds up his hand, “They are our Sentinels, all of Azeroth’s.” The young mage nods again, mutter his apologizes then continues with his tale… http://i195.photobucket.com/albums/z233/BreetieStronghammer/Rp2.jpg “Upon conclusion of the briefing, Commander Stronghammer has his Company travel to the town of Ambermill where Chancellor Icarus spoke with the Kirin Tor’s Mage placed in charge of the town. He was able to give the Chancellor and his friends little information but did pass on what he knew. .. http://i195.photobucket.com/albums/z233/BreetieStronghammer/Rp3.jpg At this time the Chancellor led the Sentinels to Pyrewood Village to begin the search for the missing members of the Kirin Tor and residents of Ambermill. The scouted the village and upon entering encountered no hostilities. The made their way through the town and began questioning the residents… http://i195.photobucket.com/albums/z233/BreetieStronghammer/Rp4.jpg After speaking with the villagers for a extended period of time, I fear our Sentinels seemed to be falling short on clues, though they were not able to shake the feeling something was amiss… http://i195.photobucket.com/albums/z233/BreetieStronghammer/Rp5.jpg http://i195.photobucket.com/albums/z233/BreetieStronghammer/Rp6.jpg It was shortly after that the Sentinels came upon a their first clue. One of the soldiers located some digging tools in the stable, and while this posed as no major find, the fact he also located a scrap of cloth with the Kirin Tor colors did give the Sentinels a sense of foul play was about. And I fear they were correct as they found a most disturbing truth about the village… http://i195.photobucket.com/albums/z233/BreetieStronghammer/Rp9.jpg And while this was a most disturbing turn of events, it was just a sign of things to come, for I fear it was then the residents of the Pyrewood became hostile… very hostile… http://i195.photobucket.com/albums/z233/BreetieStronghammer/Rp7.jpg The Sentinels defended themselves against, what can only be classified as “worgen”. Due to their superior training and arms, the Sentinels were able to protect themselves by falling back into the town center and working as the unit that they are. Upon neutralizing the threat, the Sentinels decided something had to be done… http://i195.photobucket.com/albums/z233/BreetieStronghammer/Rp8.jpg After some discussion among the command, the Sentinels, led by Chancellor, departed from the village of Pyrewood, though battled and bloodied, to their next objective… http://i195.photobucket.com/albums/z233/BreetieStronghammer/Rp10.jpg The former home of Baron Silverlaine, atop the hill to the north overlooking Pyrewood Village.. It is now commonly referred to as Shadowfang Keep by the residents of Silverpine. Once in side the keep the Sentinels broke into two groups to scout the keep and search for clues. Once again they found more then they were counting on… http://i195.photobucket.com/albums/z233/BreetieStronghammer/Rp17.jpg As they moved through the keep their progress was halted by a magically sealed door, though as luck would have it they also located one of our missing mages, still alive and imprisoned with in the keeps dungeon. As a reward for freeing him, the mage was able to open the door for the Sentinels to advance… http://i195.photobucket.com/albums/z233/BreetieStronghammer/Rp13.jpg They continued until they found the current master of the tower, and by the reports a mage of some skill it would seem. The battle with the mage but I fear that before the Sentinels were able to slay him he teleported from the keep…” http://i195.photobucket.com/albums/z233/BreetieStronghammer/Rp16.jpg http://i195.photobucket.com/albums/z233/BreetieStronghammer/Rp14.jpg The mage pauses for a moment look to Rhonin, “I fear the mission was a failure. Not only did they not rescue the members of the Kirin Tor, but they failed to slay the mage behind it all.” Rhonin does not speak for a moment then looks to the young mage, “Not at all. In truth they have exceeding in their mission my young friend. Not only did they discover the truth behind the missing mages, but they also were able to confront it’s very source… but most importantly they have given us knowledge. And knowledge is the most powerful thing of all.” The young mage looked at the Archmage curiously, “And what knowledge is that?” “That Arugal is still alive… Arugal is still alive,” Rhonin then turns away from the mage resuming his view of the city, his mind full of the dangers on the horizon, and what role the Sentinels of Azeroth would play in the future. ((This is a recap of the event that the SoA had recently. I would like to thank everyone in the guild for attending the event and I hope they enjoyed it as much as I did. I would also like to thank the Horde players who happened across us during our role play event. They were very kind not to do anything to bother or destroy the role play though they could have if they truly wished to. Thank you for allowing us to act out our role play though I’m sure you were all confused by the actions of a dwarf sprinting around everywhere while the rest of the guild made their way through town.)) http://i195.photobucket.com/albums/z233/BreetieStronghammer/Rp15.jpg Category:Stories